


Birthday Surprise

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: The boys surprise you with your favorites on your birthday, giving you the best day of your life with a surprising ending.





	

The Winchester boys had been sneaking around all week, acting more suspicious and secretive than usual, and you had begun to worry that more end of the world shit was stirring. They had managed to avert the apocalypse once, but would they be able to do it again? You weren’t sure.

Shaking your head to clear your dark thoughts, you grab your phone from the table beside you and send you and send a ‘see you tomorrow’ text to the brothers, your best friends and housemates, before glancing at the clock. Two minutes ‘til midnight.

You stare at the clock resolutely, your foot tapping impatiently. Swirling the whiskey around in your glass, you take a deep drink and let out a sigh just as the clock hits midnight. “Happy birthday to me.” You mumble, then get up and shot off the lights before crawling into bed and passing out.

6 AM rolls around too soon and before you know it, your alarm is going off and you’re rolling out of bed and into your car, driving towards home. Your mind is whirring with the possibilities and worries. Demon activity had been down and there hadn’t been any visits from pushy angels, so that pretty much ruled out another apocalypse, but still left you scrambling for an answer.

You pull into the bunker’s garage beside Baby, and everything is oddly still. Even this early in the morning, Dean is usually out working on his beloved Impala. Cautiously you climb out of your car, gun in hand as you walk towards the door to the inside. You pause and take a deep breath, then push on, ready for a fight.

The boys’ voices float to you from the kitchen, relaxed, and you relax a bit yourself, a delicious smell hitting you the closer you get.

When you step into the kitchen, a gasp slips from your lips. Three plates on the counter, stacked with french toast and sausage, your favorite, drowning in syrup, with chocolate milk in tall glasses beside the plates. Both Sam and Dean turn to you with big grins. “Happy birthday (Y/N)!” They shout out simultaneously, and your jaw drops. 

“Th-thanks guys. This is super sweet of you. I didn’t expect a nice breakfast when I made it back, the hunt wasn’t that hard.” You mumble, blushing and rubbing the back of your neck. Dean chuckles and shakes his head.

“Nah (Y/N), this is seriously for your birthday. We have a whole day planned just for you to enjoy with us.” Sam speaks up and pushes your plate towards you, pulling out a chair like a gentleman. You sit down cautiously, unsure of what was actually going on, but Sam sits beside you and Dean on the other side, and they quickly begin digging in, which prompts you to follow their example, moaning when the perfectly made toast touches your tastebuds. 

“Holy shit guys. This is great, and it’s only breakfast.  I can’t imagine what else you’d have planned.” You joke, grinning, and Dean chuckles, shaking his head and patting your arm as you scarf down the rest, burping grossly and making you blush.

“You’ll see kiddo. You’ll see. To the living room!” He calls, standing up and thrusting his arm into the air. You giggle and grab up the plates of food, handing them off to a waiting Sam to wash.

Following Dean to the living room, you chuckle when you see the Scrabble board and tiles set up. “Dean, first off, this isn’t fair because Sam knows too many words. Second, you know this game will take forever, right?” You remind him with a smirk, and he nods proudly.

“We’re gonna order pizza just before noon and it’ll get here while we play. We can eat and spell at the same time.” Dean assures, and though you look at him doubtfully, you give in with a nod, settling in to your usual place at the board.

Dean is right of course- you can eat pizza and spell. It just gets a bit messy, trying not to get pizza grease or sauce on anything while also playing your words. Thankfully there are napkins nearby, so you can wipe down whatever needs cleaned.

A few hours later, the game is over after much debate over violet- did it count as a name (Dean said yes, because of the girl from A Series of Unfortunate Events) or was it just another word? Sam won of course- it’s just a flower and a color after all. Dean pouts but goes out to the kitchen with Sam, leaving you headphones and a remote, your only instructions to put the headphones on and press play.

You do as you’re told and pretty soon melodies are bursting forth. Dean of course mixed in some ACDC and Metallica, but it is mostly your favorites- Yellowcard, 30 Seconds to Mars, and The Maine. You smile and relax as the music plays on, only to be shaken awake an hour later to the announcement that food is ready. 

Walking into the kitchen, you let out another gasp. Mashed potatoes and meatloaf, another one of your favorites. You don’t question it this time, just accept our plate and dig in gratefully. You had never felt so loved before, and you’re extremely thankful for the two boys in front of you and the angel off somewhere. As you three finish up your food, Dean hurries to the fridge and pulls out a chocolate-frosted cake that read “Happy Birthday (Y/N)!” in messy handwriting. Sam’s handwriting. 

You blush when they start singing “Happy Birthday” and light the candles. After the song, you blow out your candles, giggling and shaking your head. “I can’t believe you guys! Let’s just have some cake.” You grumble playfully.

Sam nods obligingly and pulls out a long cake knife and spatula. “Of course. Anything for the birthday girl.” He snarks, and you stick your tongue out at him, making him chuckle. As he cuts into the cake, you let out a small “oooh” sound to tease him, and as he slides the cake slice over to you, you almost squeal.

“How did you guys know I love white cake with chocolate frosting?!” You ask in disbelief. Dean smirks and winks, a sure sign of trouble.

“Trade secrets sweetheart. We can’t share them with anyone.” Dean teases, putting his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. You giggle and roll your eyes, grinning. 

“Oh, I’m sure that it is, isn’t it Sam?” “You nudge, biting back a smirk. 

Dean fake-glares at you both. “Forget it. Let’s go watch Netflix with her in her room. It’s definitely time to unwind.” He suggests, and with an enthusiastic nod, you lead the way to your room, a fearless leader.

Cas pops in when you’re all lazing around your bedroom watching Once Upon A Time on Netflix. He shyly places a small, messily-wrapped box in your lap and watches expectantly and excitedly as you open it.

Tears spring to your eyes as you pull his gift out of its container, a necklace with midnight blue angel wings. “I-I wanted you to have something to remember me by when you’re away (Y/N). Perhaps they will also bring you good luck on hunts.” He offers, blushing, and you spring off your bed, wrapping the angel in a tight hug that he awkwardly returns.

Pulling away, you wipe at the tears falling from your eyes. “You guys, today has been amazing. But there’s one thing I don’t understand. How did you know it was my birthday? I never told either of you.” You ask with a watery smile.

Dean grins and nods towards Castiel. “Feathers told us one day. We were wondering out loud with him around and he just spouted it out.” 

“Oh, and we have one more present for you, now that Cas is here.” Sam butts in with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Bring it on then, Winchesters.” You challenge with a smirk, which soon drops when all three begin singing.

_ I found myself dreaming _

_ In silver and gold _

_ Like a scene from a movie _

_ That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight _

_ And you pulled me close _

_ Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone _

_ I woke up in tears _

_ With you by my side _

_ A breath of relief _

_ And I realized _

_ No, we're not promised tomorrow _

Though their voices aren’t perfect, it sounds perfect to you, and more tears fall from your eyes as Dean steps up to you and holds his hands out, eyes twinkling. “May I have this dance?” he asks and before you can answer, you’re swept into his arms, slowly turning about the room. The verse changes and Dean steps back, pushing Cas towards you.

_ So I'm gonna love you _

_ Like I'm gonna lose you _

_ I'm gonna hold you _

_ Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing _

_ I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when _

_ When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you _

_ Like I'm gonna lose you _

_ I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you _

_ In the blink of an eye _

_ Just a whisper of smoke _

_ You could lose everything _

_ The truth is you never know _

Castiel looks at you for help, lost, and it makes you giggle as you take his hands, putting them around your waist. “Sway with me Cas.” You whisper and he smiles gratefully as you two sway to the music, your head resting on his shoulder as you hum the melody of your favorite song.

They start singing the last few lines and Cas easily maneuvers you into Sam’s arms, making you blush. He leads you about the room slowly in an elegant ballroom dance that leaves you breathless in all the best ways.

_ So I'll kiss you longer baby _

_ Any chance that I get _

_ I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets _

_ Let's take our time _

_ To say what we want _

_ Use what we got _

_ Before it's all gone _

_ 'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow _

_ So I'm gonna love you _

_ Like I'm gonna lose you _

_ I'm gonna hold you _

_ Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing _

_ I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when _

_ When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you _

_ Like I'm gonna lose you _

_ I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you _

_ Hey _

_ Whoa _

_ I'm gonna love you _

_ Like I'm gonna lose you _

_ I'm gonna hold you _

_ Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing _

_ I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when _

_ When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you _

_ Like I'm gonna lose you _

_ I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you _

Their singing dies off,  the longest stanza yet, and Sam guides you into a dip, your eyes locking, and the room, Dean and Cas’ clapping, it all dims as you and Sam wordlessly communicate your secret desires. Sam pulls you back up and whispers “happy birthday (Y/N)” in your ear before stepping back and smiling.

You pause a moment, disoriented, then pull all three of them to you, hugging them as tightly as you can. “Thank you all so much. This has been the best birthday ever. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.” You sniffle and simultaneously three pairs of arms squeeze you tightly. 

So tightly you can’t breathe. As you push against the arms, they fade into one pair, one restrictive pair. Your breathing gets heavier and you’re struggling for oxygen. You feel weak, and you slump to the ground with a groan. Your mind flickers between the heat of the bunker and a cold, wet sensation soaking your back and hair. You struggle to take in air, your body spasming as it’s wracked with coughs.

In the back of your mind, just before you black out, you hear Sam’s voice, a begging whisper: “Wake up.. Wake up (Y/N).. A djinn… Please..”

**Author's Note:**

> I inserted one of my friend's favorites in, and I'm sorry for the angst. I loved writing this though!


End file.
